


Anger Leaves a Heated Trail

by simpleEnthusiast



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angry!Spine, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Listened to Hot on the Trail and wrote this., Rabbit is a good sister, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: Something had to warrant him flipping the chair...
Relationships: Referenced The Spine/Unknown Female Character, Sibling only, The Spine & Rabbit (Steam Powered Giraffe)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Anger Leaves a Heated Trail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Steam Powered Giraffe.
> 
> So when Hot on the Trail dropped, I immediately felt that everything about the lyrics, tone, and acting read as "barely suppressed anger." The chair flip just confirmed it. This is my take on what led up to The Spine writing this.
> 
> The partner I reference here is not based on anyone we, the audience, know. 
> 
> Obviously, this makes the most sense if you've seen the Hot on the Trail music video, available on the band's YouTube channel.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry. I just can’t do this anymore. I can’t take it. Everyone talking about me behind my back… hell, even to my face. I just…. We’re too different, Spine. I was stupid to think we’d work out…”

“Please… Don’t do this...” Steam leaked from his fins as they slid out and he reached for her hand, only to watch her step away.

“I’m sorry, Spine… I just can’t do this anymore. I can’t handle it, people talking about me, about us. You might be used to it, but I’m not.”

“I… But we talked about this… we agreed that we’d support each other…”

“You’ve tried. You’ve done a great job of trying, but… there are things that you just can’t give me. I’m sorry, Spine, please… please don’t make this any harder than it already is.”

“Is this because of the jerk at the show?”

“...Partly.”

“He was just being cruel for cruelty’s sake…”

“Maybe. But there’s more going on what it seems… my family thinks I need to see a shrink, my co-workers and boss have found out and I keep getting strange looks and… I can’t do this anymore. I have a life, and it's short, and I want to live it with as few problems as possible.”

“You don’t need to see a psychiatrist... I know I’m different but--”

“You’re not human, Spine. In a perfect world, maybe we could’ve been something, but… it’s not a perfect world and I didn’t realize what baggage this relationship would come with. I… I’m sorry. I….”

“Please… don’t do this to me…”

“... I hope you find someone who’ll make you happy, Spine. Goodbye.”

“Wait… please, wait!” The Spine reached for her retreating form, but she didn’t turn around, only pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders as she walked away. He dropped his hand and simply watched, not caring about the dark clouds looming on the horizon.

He watched her climb into her car.  
He watched her start the engine.  
He watched her wipe away tears.  
And he watched her drive away.

Steam leaked from his neck and fins as he ground his teeth together, turned on his heels and stormed back into the Manor.

“Th’Spine? Are you okay? You’re losing a lot of steam...”

“Leave me alone.” He growled at Zero, fixing his younger brother with a glare that could melt iron and pushing past him.

“Hey! I’m just trying to check on you!”

The Spine didn’t respond, instead just disappearing around the corner in a cloud of steam.

He muttered to himself, spitting quiet curses as he stomped towards the Hall of Wires. He could be alone there, the Walter Workers and Michael knew to leave him alone if he was in there. Zero and Rabbit too, if they knew what was good for them.

“Heya, The Spine! W-w-whatcha doin?”

“Go away, Rabbit. I’m not in the mood.”

“Geez… I d-d-d-didn’t even ask you anything.”

“Rabbit.”

“Whatsa matter? Did you have a b-b-b-bad day?”

“Rabbit, let me past.”

Rabbit grinned. “Nope.”

The Spine vented a burst of steam from his fins, his shoulders slowly creeping up towards his ears as he clenched his hands into fists. “Move Rabbit.”

Rabbit’s smile dropped. “Hey… what’s wrong?”

“Just leave me alone.” He mumbled, all but sprinting past his sister once there was enough space for him.

Zero joined her in the hallway. “Did he say anything to you?”

Rabbit shook her head. “Just to l-l-l-leave him alo--” She jumped as she heard the door to the Hall of Wires slam shut.

“What’s got him so upset?”

Rabbit crossed her arms over her chest. “Dunno. But... maybe we should just let him be for a bit.”

“Okay. Wanna play checkers?”

“Ok-k-kay!”

* * *

“Qwerty, pull up the chat logs that I had archived.” The Spine ordered, yanking the monitor over to him.

Qwerty beeped his confirmation cheerfully, and The Spine had to fight not to rip the wires connecting the console to its speakers.

With the chat logs displayed, he started combing through them. He noted the changes… what had started as genuine interest and appreciation grew cold and stale. Fewer conversations, fewer pet names, fewer “I-love-yous” with more distance, more accusations, more pain.

The metal of the pseudo-desk bent in his grip as he realized just how badly all the negative attention had affected her… had driven her off, had driven her away from him.

All because _ he _ was a robot and not human.

Steam leaked from his fins and neck as he pushed Qwerty’s console back into the wall, cursing how _ different _ he was.

People were giving _ her _ a hard time because of him. People were insulting and demeaning _ her _ because of him. People had driven a wedge between them because of _ him. _

He clenched his hands into fists as his internal alarm went off. Rehearsal… right.

* * *

_ Fttt-ting! _ The smallest guitar string snapped under his fingers. Again.

“You okay, Spine?” Michael asked. “That’s the third time that’s happened. Your servos out of alignment or something?”

“I’m fine.” He hissed out steam from his cheeks, speaking through clenched teeth as he set his guitar down and got yet another string from the cabinet.

“You’re losing an awful lot of steam…” Zero mumbled. “Still losing an awful lot of steam.”

“Y-y-y-yeah, we can take a break if--”

“I said I’m fine!” The Spine snapped, sending a pointed glare to his sister. “Just drop it, okay!”

The whole room was stunned silent for a moment.

“O-k-k-k-kay, The Spine…” Rabbit pursed her lips, glancing between her two brothers. “We were just askin’.”

The Spine grit his teeth, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh. “Sorry. Let’s just… keep going.” He quickly restrung the guitar and checked the tuning. He’d trim the string later. “On your count, Mr. Reed.”

But Michael didn’t count them off. “I think Rabbit’s right. We could all use a break.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s take ten minutes, then meet back here.”

The Spine shrugged. “Whatever.” He muttered, setting the guitar back on its stand and leaving the room.

Rabbit frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ll b-b-be right back.” She said, setting her jaw and following The Spine’s trail of steam.

* * *

He found a rarely used office to hide from his family in. After running a cursory diagnostic over his systems to confirm that his servos were, in fact, correctly aligned, he flushed steam through all of his vents.

He recalled some more of those chat logs, reading them over and over and over again, trying to find out where things had gone wrong. Of course, people had been rude and mean to her, but the more he read, the more he realized: he wasn’t all that helpful either. He’d been dealing with jerks at shows for a long time. Far longer than the average human.

And, like an idiot, he hadn’t given her any real help or advice or stood up for her outside of the most drastic circumstances.

He was just as much to blame as the people harassing her.

He flushed steam though his vents again and cursed himself for his stupidity.

“The Spine?”

The Spine’s head snapped up. “What do you want, Rabbit?” He growled.

“I wanna know what’s b-b-bothering you.” 

The Spine straightened up. “I’m fine, Rabbit.”

“No, you’re not. You’re steaming like a tea k-k-kettle and you’re slamming doors and cussing and you’re clearly n-n-not fine.”

The Spine grit his teeth. “Alright, I’m not fine. Congratulations, you figured it out. Now leave me alone.”

“What’s got you all w-w-wound up? Come on, you can tell me. Promise.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“C’moooon. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Rabbit…”

“It will. Talking always helps me and Ze-ze-zero feel better! And all the humans say--”

“I know what the humans say!” He hissed through clenched teeth. “And I know that you and Zero love chatterboxing the hours away. But, and listen to me carefully here, Rabbit: I. Do not. Want. To talk about it!”

Rabbit blinked, then set her jaw. “You may not want to, but it sounds l-l-like you need to.”

“I---Gah! Fine! Pull up a chair then!” The Spine snarled, taking the flimsy desk chair and skidding it across to Rabbit. “I’m sure that’s just what I need, explaining my issues to my sister, whose two most meaningful 'relationships,'” He paused, making several air quotes at her, “consisted of a broken down carnival animatronic and a _ toaster _!” His fins slid out from his back with a screech of metal and a hiss of steam. “Because that’s EXACTLY what I need!”

Rabbit frowned, catching the chair and setting it aside. “Did you break up with--”

“YES, I broke up with her! Of COURSE I broke up with her! How could I NOT break up with her?! I’m only the worst thing that ever happened to her.”

“What? You t-t-two seemed so--.”

“Yeah, well looks are deceiving Rabbit!” He spat. “Everything looks fine, but its not. Smiles are deceiving, laughs are deceiving. Everything is deceiving and nothing is wrong until suddenly everything comes crashing down on you in one fell blow! And only then do you realize how badly you fucked up!” He suddenly reached up and took off his hat. “Why do I wear this old thing, Rabbit?”

“”Cause Ma gave it to you?”

“Well, yes, that’s true. But even if it wasn’t...I would wear it to cover up this.” He rapped on the side of his head with his knuckles. “I wear it to hide the ports and panels on my head. To make myself more HUMAN! And it WORKS! ARGH!” He threw the worn black fedora across the room like a frisbee. “It works just enough to make my appearance palatable to everyone! Enough to make people want to get close to me, and then… then they realize that I’m not human, as if the SHINY METAL SKIN didn’t give it away!” 

Rabbit wisely stayed silent, waiting until The Spine turned away to pick up his hat and set it aside, out of her brother’s immediate reach.

“And then, there’s the others... the people who know I’m a robot from the get-go who have to be rude and mean and bully anyone who gets within three feet of me who’s not also a robot! Or who are mean to us JUST because we’re robots! And then they decide to start messing with anyone who DARES to think that we might be just as sentient as they are!” Another burst of steam whooshed from his back and he hunched over the desk. “And I, being the absolute IDIOT that I am, didn’t offer a modicum of useful help.” He heaved a shuddering sigh, letting steam leak in small trails from his cheeks and neck now. “I’m just as much to blame.”

Rabbit finally stepped forward, setting the chair back in front of the desk. “Sit down, The Spine. Before your hydraulics give out.”

The Spine didn’t fight this time, slumping into the chair, just barely remembering to compensate for his fins before accidentally shredding the wood. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, Rabbit.”

“It’s okay.” She offered him a soft smile. “Feel better?”

“...Yes. Marginally.”

“Better than nothing.” She set a piece of paper in front of him and held out a pen. “Now write.”

“I… what?”

“Write something. A letter, a story, a song… j-j-j-just write something. Maybe talking isn’t what helps you the b-b-b-best, but writing does, I’ve noticed. So write.”

The Spine blinked a few times, then hesitantly took the proffered pen from her. “Rabbit, I… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have insulted you.”

She smiled again. “Already forgiven. Now write.” She tapped the paper, then turned to leave, pausing just long enough to set his hat and her water bottle down on the desk beside him. “I’ll tell Mista Reed that you need some t-t-time to yourself.” She offered before finally leaving him alone.

The Spine sighed again, rolling the pen in his fingers as he thought. Write a song, Rabbit suggested… maybe she was onto something…

_ Well you don’t like the way that I am _ __  
_The way that you are and the way you understand _  
_I can’t help being the way that I am…_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Author's Blog: https://simpleenthusiast.tumblr.com/


End file.
